In Symphony of Sorcery (Riku' and Cody Fairbrother's Story)
(Riku and Cody, who walks into the Mysterious Tower where a torrent of water is flowing down the stairs) Riku: A flood? Strange... It's coming from upstairs. (They runs up the stairs into Yen Sid's chamber, which is filling up with gallons of water. They sees someone in Yen Sid's chair) Riku & Cody: Mickey! (Mickey looks to be in a trance as his fingers dance in the air, the dark aura coming off of him. Riku and Cody sees the enchanted music stand and walks over to it) Riku: It's this musical score. It has him trapped. (They gets out their Keyblade) Mickey: You won't be able to defeat that darkness with brute force. I'm Mickey, the sorcerer's apprentice. Who are you? (They walks over to Mickey, who is still in a dream. Riku and Cody is unsure where to look) Cody: Cody. Riku: Riku. (They dispels their weapon) Riku: If brute force won't work, tell us what will. Mickey: Do ya really mean you're gonna try and help me? Riku: Yes. Mickey: Gosh, Riku and Cody, something tells me you and I are gonna be good friends, and we'll help each other out a lot someday. (Another music stand appears with swirling blue notes) Mickey: Inside this music is a Sound Idea powerful enough to dispel the darkness. Can ya find it? Riku: We'll try. Leave it to us. (The scene flashes back to Mickey, who waves his hands around and enchants a nearby broom. The broom grows arms and picks up a pair of buckets. Mickey watches as the broom fetches water for his master and after a while falls asleep still wearing the hat. In the midst of his slumber, the broom has continuously brought up water to the point where it's flooding the room. Mickey's foot slips into the water, which wakes him up and he is shocked to see a group of brooms dumping more water into the room. He races across the water in his heavily soaked robes, sending spells flying everywhere. One flies into the window and the landscape changes to a precipice beneath stars, where the Spellican is flying around. Riku and Cody enters the musical realm with the power of the Keyblade. The Nutcracker Suite fills the air as they walks through woods of moonlight, gold, and gleaming snow until hthey finds the Sound Idea. It floats over to them and they takes it. Suddenly, the world turns black and Riku and Cody finds themselves near a bald mountain. Spirits of the dead swirl around the rocky peak. Riku and Cody flies to the summit, where they finds the silver-haired youth near the edge of the volcano. The boy smiles and Riku and Cody lands nearby) Riku: You waiting for us? ????????: Yes. The boys chosen by the Keyblade--Riku and Cody. Riku: What? Cody: What do you mean? ????????: It was yours first, wasn't it? But you succumbed to the darkness you could not control, and your prize--the Keyblade--passed onto Sora and Ryan instead. Your mistakes always end up being other people's problems. Riku: Maybe so. But we're here to change all of that. ????????: Once again you performed predictably, although on a grander scale than I imagined. Cody: If you're feeling so chatty, let's skip to where you reveal what this is all about. (The boy looks to him with unflinching eyes as a burst of fire erupts from the crater behind him) ????????: I don't know how you did it, but you really have found a way to trap darkness inside your heart. And a boy who's immune to darkness is of no use to us. Riku: Well, there's some good news. ????????: Your abyss awaits. (The volcano erupts and the young man vanishes as smoke fills the area. The great demon Chernabog emerges from the depths of the mountain, black as night with two enormous wings. It roars as a dark melody fills the air. It bears its fangs down at Riku and Cody, the sulfur smell burning his nose. Riku and Cody sends a spinning tackle into the beast, who roars and sends them flying back across the valley. Pillars of fire erupt from the lava river below, but Riku and Cody dodges as Chernabog sends the spirits of the dead to attack him. They latch onto him as they flies toward the evil god, draining his strength away. They manages to spin in the air, kicking them off, as they nears Chernabog again. They musters up all their might into a final strike to the heart.) (Riku and Cody has returned to the chamber) r) Mickey: Thank you, Riku and Cody Say, can we try out that Sound Idea? (Riku and Cody releases it and it floats in the air. Riku and Cody gets out their Keyblade and begins conducting. Music score swirls out in all directions, but they sees no change in the enchanted music stand. Suddenly, a second and third Sound Idea appears and the two dance in the air, sending their musical score in all directions as the Music fills the room) (Riku and Cody looks around and the flood is gone. Mickey wakes up and checks himself out) Mickey: That was amazing! What happened? Riku: Sora. Cody: Ryan. Sci-Ryan and Crash. Mickey: Sora and Ryan? Funny... Just hearing that name kinda makes me wanna smile. Riku: Yeah. That's how they are. Mickey: Whaddaya know... Riku, Cody, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Ryan and Sora. The Sound Ideas you six set free joined together. And when they did, they made a great and powerful harmony. (Riku and Cody nods) Riku: Sora and his friends can find the brightest part of anything, and pull off miracles like there's nothing to it. It's pretty hard not to smile around him. Mickey: Wow! No wonder the music sounded like so much fun. But I bet they're got you to thank for that. Having such a good friend means they could really enjoy it. Cody: Huh? Mickey: It's like each of you is holding on to a little part of the other. Your hearts are always in tune, so they're free to sing. Gosh, I hope I can be part of the team someday. (They shake hands) Codu: You will. Trust me. (Mickey giggles. Later, a Keyhole appears and Riku and Cody seals it. The scene changes to the real Yen Sid's chamber, where Mickey, Donald, and Goofy even the others look nervous) Mickey: Master Yen Sid. Gosh, do ya think he'll be able to do it? Yen Sid: It's clear you cannot teach a cat to bark. But Merlin and the three good fairies are aiding him in a place that's more...temporally flexible. My hope is that he can at least learn to wield it. He certainly has fire, so I suppose it depends now on how strongly it burns. Mickey: Oh... But what about Sora, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Ryan, Cody and Riku? Yen Sid: Well, if we are running on the assumption Xehanort knew what we were planning, then he still would need to have been there--back in the very place and time when the Destiny Islands and Canterlot High were lost to darkness. Otherwise, Sora, Ryan, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Cody and Riku would have been beyond his reach. (Goofy taps his head slowly thinking) Mickey: Gee, do you really think it's possible Xehanort could have planned things that far in advance? Yen Sid: No, as a matter of fact, I do not. Goofy: But what if he did the same thing as Sora, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Cody, Ryan and Riku did, and he jumped through time? Yen Sid: For that to work, a version of himself would have had to exist at both source and destination. Not even Xehanort can transport his whole body across vast reaches of time. Optimus: Oh... Oh no. I remember--Xehanort did give up his body. It was a version of him that was possessing Riku and Cody. (Yen Sid's eyes grow wide) Yen Sid: No! It cannot be. Could he be that cunning, possess that kind of foresight? Mickey: If it's all right with you, can me and Optimus go help Sora, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Cody, Ruan and Riku out? Yen Sid: How? You cannot enter the world of a dream. Where will you go? Optimus: If Xehanort really is behind all this, then they won't stay in the dream worlds forever. Eventually, they're gonna reappear somewhere that we can go reach 'em. And we can even probably guess the place. Follow the hearts, and you'll find the way. (He places his hand on his chest) Mickey: That's something Master Aqua and her friends told me once. Donald: King Mickey... Goofy: We're goin' too. Mickey: Aw fellas, you're my best pals. But this time, I really do need to go it alone. The dangers are greater than anything we've ever faced before. If something were to happen to Sora, Cody, Ryan, Sci-Ryan, Crash and Riku and me--why, you'll be the only ones left to keep this world safe. (Goofy and Donald and the others sigh sadly) Yen Sid: Mickey, I was not able to locate Sora and Ryan, but I sense Riku, Cody, Sci-Ryan and Crash's presence in the realm between. Trust your heart, and I know you will find them. Mickey: Thank you. We promise we'll bring them both back safe and sound. Evil Ryan: If you want to go, then we will do the same. And Mike and Sierra too. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan